


A Private Show

by GamerGirl140



Series: Our Own Magic universe [6]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Lapdance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGirl140/pseuds/GamerGirl140
Summary: It's Donatello's birthday and Leonardo has a little something special in mind for him.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: Our Own Magic universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place two weeks after 'The Gift of Love and Karaoke'

The Hamato family found themselves gathered around the dining room table, with the table itself being covered in purple décor, food, a cake with purple frosting and candles, and presents with purple wrapping paper. Donatello was seated at the head of the table, with the rest of his family gathered around him as he blew out the candles on the cake. April took a picture afterwards.

“Go ahead and open your presents, Purple” Splinter said as he pulled the cake by the plate it was sitting on closer to him and started cutting a piece for everyone. This prompted Michelangelo to start bringing presents over for Donnie to open. For this year’s gifts, he got a collection of books on a number of different subjects (some in English, some in Japanese) from Gram-Gram Karai (and sadly the family business she was called away on in the spirit world was not yet resolved, even though it had been at least 3 weeks since it started), a beautiful purple yukata and silver obi from Splinter, a set of limited-edition Jupiter Jim DVDs from April, a couple of video games from Raphael, and a gaming chair from Mikey, but something seemed to be missing…

“Leo, seriously? After we had this conversation with Donnie for your birthday?” Mikey asked incredulously.

“Just a moment,” Leo said as he dashed away. He went straight to his room and after digging around in his closet for a moment, found what he was looking for.

_I really hope he likes this_ , Leo thought to himself as he ran back to the dining room, holding a good-sized metal case wrapped in a purple ribbon. He returned to find his family staring back at him expectantly.

“Happy Birthday, Donnie. I hope you like this,” Leo said as he knelt down on one knee and presented his gift to Donnie with both hands. Donnie couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at Leo’s somewhat dramatic gesture but took the ribbon-wrapped case out of his hands anyway. After carefully untying the ribbon and playfully draping it around Leo’s neck, Donnie opened the case and couldn’t believe what he saw. For that matter, April, Raph, Mikey, and Splinter couldn’t believe what they saw either. Inside the case was a vast assortment of brightly colored metals and crystals, some of which even changed colors. Donnie briefly pulled down his goggles to confirm his suspicions.

“Nardo, where…how did you get these?” Donnie asked in disbelief.

“I…uh…kind of owed some favors to people in the Hidden City,” Leo explained sheepishly, nervously scratching the back of his head.

“All these mystic metals and crystals…and they’re all mine?” Donnie asked, still shocked that he would get his hands on such wonderful things at all, let alone as a gift from his mate.

“All yours, babe,” Leo confirmed with a soft, genuine smile. Donnie unceremoniously dropped the case on the table before pulling Leo into his lap for a hard, but chaste kiss. Afterwards, Leo decided to stay in his lover’s lap for the rest of the party, even while they were eating cake.

“Come to the playroom later tonight after everyone else has gone to sleep. I’ve got a special birthday surprise planned for you,” Leo said quietly with a teasing wink.

“It had better be good,” Donnie said teasingly.

“Of course it will be,” Leo retorted before feeding a bit of his cake slice to Donnie. This prompted the softshell to return the favor and soon the pair finished off their cake by feeding it to each other.

* * *

_Later that night…_

As asked, Donnie waited until April had gone home for the night and Splinter, Raph and Mikey had gone to sleep. He kept himself occupied by playing with a few of the game machines in the family’s personal arcade until the time came. When the time came, he went straight to his lab and into the playroom, a part of his lab that he and Leo sectioned off for kinky encounters.

Outside the doorway and curtain leading into the playroom, Donnie found a note taped to the curtain.

_First strip down, then take a seat on the bed when you get inside._ Leo had also signed the note with a winking face. Donnie chuckled slightly before heading inside the playroom. Right in front of the bed was a metal pole that didn’t quite reach the ceiling and next to the pole was the curtain leading to the changing room. Donnie decided to do as Leo asked and stripped down, setting his gear in one of the many bins scattered around the room, then sat on the bed, wondering what kind of plan his mate had in store for him.

Not too soon after Donnie took a seat did Leo’s plan become apparent. Upbeat music began to play as Leo stepped out from behind the changing room curtain. Leo was wearing blue straps all over his body, positioned in such a way that drew Donnie’s attention to the various curves on Leo’s body. One thicker strap was wrapped around his waist, completely covering his slit. In addition, the same purple ribbon that he had used to wrap his present was now tied in a bow around his neck.

Leo sauntered over to the pole, swishing his hips, and moving his tail in time to the music. Once he reached the pole, he turned and leaned his back against it slightly, steadily swishing his hips. He gave Donnie a heated, seductive glance before blowing a kiss at him, which the softshell instinctively caught. Leo then ran a hand down his body, starting at his neck, sliding over his chest before stopping at his crotch. He gave his crotch a gentle squeeze, churring exaggeratedly and making a show of how much he was enjoying this. Already, Donnie could feel his penis start to stir to life under his plastron and they’d only barely begun!

“Like what you see, baby?” Leo asked seductively before turning around, grabbing the pole, and leaned back until his head was barely a foot off the ground, lifting a leg in the air with his foot pointing towards the ceiling.

“Like it? I love it!” Donnie declared, watching as Leo pulled himself back up slightly, hooked his raised leg around the pole and spun to the other side, hanging off the pole with just one hand and a leg.

“If you can keep that gorgeous cock of yours hidden until my dance is done,” Leo began, planting both his feet on the floor and grabbing the pole with both hands, “I’ll throw in a lap dance as well,” he then gave his lover a playful wink before lifting his left leg off the ground, then jumping, spinning once while keeping both his hands on the pole and landing left leg first, spinning once again with both hands on the pole before his right leg hit the floor.

“I-I…I will do my best,” Donnie said as he watches Leo climb onto the pole and hang upside down from the top, holding on with only his legs. He’d always liked to imagine the various ways his mate’s gorgeous body could bend and twist, and now he’s getting to see it in action! While he might not always care for Leo’s need to show off, he can definitely appreciate the slider showing off his shapely and powerful legs. Especially when Leo came down off the pole by grabbing it underneath him and letting his legs fall towards Donnie before landing flawlessly. Donnie’s erection continued to harden to the point that it was starting to get painful.

“Time for the grand finale,” Leo said flirtatiously, once again climbing up to the top of the pole. This time, he held onto the pole with one arm and pushed himself outward by pushing his foot against the pole. Then, he carefully fell to one side, still holding onto the pole with his hand before grabbing onto it with his leg as well, spinning around the pole as he slides to the floor, finishing by doing the splits on the floor. The music finally stoped as he does.

“Leo…that was…you were…” Donnie can’t get the words out before Leo gets up and saunters over to the softshell, stripping off his mask and all the straps on his body save for the one covering his crotch and leaving the ribbon around his neck. Leo gives him a once over and smirks.

“Good job, Donnie-baby,” Leo said as he ran a hand over Donnie’s concealed erection, drawing a churr from his mate. Donnie’s slit bulged outwards and leaked precum, which got over Leo’s fingers when he touched it.

“You know what that means, right” Leo asked in a low tone, licking Donnie’s precum off his fingers and making a show of it. Donnie could only nod in response, drawing a chuckle from the slider who was standing straight up and giving Donnie an excellent view of the hidden bulge that had formed in Leo’s lower plastron during his dance. Leo then reached behind himself and Donnie could hear the sound of Velcro ripping apart as the slider removed the strap of fabric covering his groin.

“He’s been _really_ eager to see you,” Leo said with a wink as he dropped down right in front of Donnie’s face. Donnie couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight.

“And he’s as beautiful as ever,” Donnie quipped as he gave Leo’s penis a quick stroke and kissed the head. Leo then straddled Donnie’s lap, rubbing his hips over the softshell’s thighs, and balancing himself by holding onto Donnie’s shoulders.

“Fuck…Leo,” Donnie groaned before dropping down himself, churring at the delicious contact between his cock and Leo’s. He ran his hands over the slider’s shapely thighs before tightly grabbing his ass.

“Eager, are we? That’s good,” Leo said with a smirk before capturing Donnie’s lips in a heated kiss. His hips didn’t falter in their movement at all during the kiss, even when Donnie took a hold of his tail, drawing a churr out of the slider.

“Your performance was excellent. Amazing, even. But I think it’s time to go to the next step,” Donnie said after pulling away from the kiss, squeezing Leo’s ass for emphasis. Leo could only respond with a sultry giggle before Donnie picked him up and repositioned both of them so that Leo was now lying on the bed with Donnie overtop him.

“Take me! Fuck me senseless! And don’t hold back,” Leo said desperately before Donnie pulled back and knelt between his legs. Something caught his eye and made him smirk.

“You even prepared yourself? You must really be desperate for me,” Donnie quipped as he gently pulled a lube-covered butt plug out of Leo’s entrance.

“You know me better than that, baby. I’m _always_ desperate for you,” Leo retorted.

“Trust me, babe. The feeling is mutual,” Donnie responded sincerely as he positioned the tip of his penis at Leo’s entrance. He carefully inserted the head before he suddenly thrusted forward, completely engulfing himself in Leo’s tight heat.

“ _Yeeessss!_ Sooo good…sooo hot,” Leo moaned, relishing the full feeling that he could only get from having Donnie inside him. Donnie held his hips still for a moment to savor the feeling, leaning down to give Leo a passionate kiss.

“I know you can sing as well as you can dance, don’t hold anything back,” Donnie said with a smirk before he started thrusting into Leo, making sure to hit Leo’s sweet spot with each thrust.

“Ohhh…Donnie…harder,” Leo moaned, head thrown back into the pillows as Donnie continued to pound him, “Your cock…feels so good…inside me…like…it was…custom-fit…just for me…ooooaaahhhh!”

“Y-you want more…don’t you?” Donnie asked teasingly, prodding Leo to keep going while also speeding up his thrusting.

“I…I…I don’t just…want…more…I need…more,” Leo begged before a long, rolling churr escaped him.

_To think, this beautiful, alluring turtle underneath me is all mine_ , Donnie thought to himself. Leo flashed a confident smile at him.

“I…s-some…times…c-can’t…believe the…smoking…h-hot…turtle…above me…is all mine,” Leo said, letting Donnie know that he heard his thought. Donnie couldn’t help but smirk.

“Donnie…I want you…I need you…I love you,” Leo said breathily, grabbing onto Donnie’s wrist in an effort to let Donnie know he was approaching the edge.

“I…love you…too. Let’s finish together,” Donnie declared. Not a moment too soon, Donnie climaxed inside Leo with a loud cry. Almost immediately after, Leo hit his peak, covering his plastron and neck in his cum.

After letting his orgasm completely run its course, Donnie carefully pulled out of Leo before collapsing onto the bed next to him. Leo then reached for the nightstand and grabbed a pack of wipes and a pack of tissues that he set out earlier. When he turned to face his lover to help him clean up from their encounter, Donnie got to work, licking Leo’s cum off his neck and plastron. After he finished, he took some wipes and tissues from Leo to clean himself up, as Leo did the same.

“You’ve made this my best birthday ever. Thank you for that,” Donnie said after he and Leo finished cleaning up their mess. The pair then climbed under the blankets and embraced each other.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Leo replied before meeting his lover in a gentle kiss. The kiss progressed into light making out before the pair finally went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing a fic about celebrating Leo's birthday, I felt it appropriate to write one about Donnie's birthday. You can also imagine any song you want for the music that Leo was dancing to. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos, bookmarks and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
